Suess's music box
by TheLittleThief
Summary: when Suess's music box comes into the play within the warehouse, our team have to work together to help 'young'Helena with the unfortunate outcomes. rated T for language but rating might change in later chapters
1. chameleon bombs

**Disclaimer: none of this is mine… well except Cassey, if it was something would've happened between myka and Helena ages ago**

**Summary: when Suess's music box comes into the play within the warehouse, our team have to work together to help Helena with the outcomes.**

**AN/:Can't wait to do this, I've had this idea for ages… plus it's finally on paper now so heehee, w please read and review and obviously enjoy, cause that's the best thing, hint hint x**

**There had been a disturbance in the aisle leading down to the dark vault.**

**The warehouse's surveillance systems had started blaring harsh tones as the team entered through the tunnel that morning.**

**"ugh... Leave it... It'll be a rat or something, Kay?" the youngest of the team moaned whilst collapsing on Artie's couch in the far corner of the room , "anyways who could have been here this early"**

**"us Cassey, us!" jinx corrected**

**"oh shut up" she confronted,"no one likes you anyhoo" she was standing closer to him now on the couch, "ha… I am officially taller…"**

"**Immature"**

"**Newbie"**

"**Midget"**

"**Hey just cause I'm a leprechaun doesn't mea…"**

**"hey guys, guys, cool it..." Myka yelled as she came back from the library of data held in the back room of the office, her hair was flustered from falling down from one of the ladders.**

**"guys have you seen HG?" Claudia asked confused with the woman's absence,"usually she'll have got here by now it's not like her to be late like this"**

**"yeah not to mention, I didnt see her in the b and b this morning" Pete mumbled through a sugar coated donut, he looked to Myka and smirked, "nice hair" she looked back in a fake grin**

"**Oh go fu…"**

**The ground beneath the warehouse shook as an echoing clatter came from outside the door. Claudia ran to the window, she was just there at the moment a purple glimmering flash burst out from around twenty rows back causing a chain reaction of rows collapsing on themselves.**

**"shit guys... We need to get down there!" she yelled.**

**Cassey bounced up from the couch and sprinted to the window. "right... Right, I'm going!" she flustered while running out the door, the others quickly dashed out behind. The teen leaped over the chain section of the railings.**

**"get ba...!" Artie was in the process of shouting..."she'll never listen to me" lowering down the hand he had out to ,failingly, catch her**

**"Right you are!" Claudia laughed jumping across them as well. "see you artimus" she half squealed while falling to the ground a safe distance below. Artie's face fell redder, he retreated back into the office. From down under the metal balcony Claudia moaned a little while staring towards Cassey with a hand rubbing her left elbow. "crazy cute-o-rific idiot" she sighed while breaking out into a run.**

**"you deal with it" Artie sighed to the older agents.**

**"c'mon Pete we'll take the zip line" Myka called over her shoulder while running.**

**Through the whole ruckus Steve stood bewildered at his new acquaintances, "I'm never going to get this... I'm in a house with horrors" Jinx sighed under his breath, "They are bloody idiots"**

**"hey... That's my family your talking about!" Artie yelled," take a break, the b and b is waiting for you" no matter how annoying they could be they were still his…**

**Steve stormed out of the warehouse in a commotion of stray comments firing from his enraged mind.**

**The youngest member of the warehouse agents was sprinting down the narrow corridors whilst dodging the many different activated artifacts. She near impossibly missed a falling sword which stabbed into the ground with a glow of golden light.**

"**Hey Cassey wait up…" the young tech analyst panted heavily, "…and watch out for falling artifacts, I don't want you being sliced in half" Claudia's hair ruffled round her face as she continuously puffed from the side of her mouth. **

**Before she knew it agent Hallows was to far away for the nineteen year old to catch up with, Claudia stumbled down to the ground struggling to catch her breath. If there was one thing that girl knew how to darn do it was run, not even Myka could catch up with her when the brunette was focused on something.**

"**Jinkers man, that girls got a rocket up her ass or something… HEY CASS I'M ah JUST GOING TO HANG BACK A BIT, you know it might, IT MIGHT HELP!" if the streak in her hair could change along with her hair, it would be going like a rainbow.**

**Claudia sprawled out on her back on the cold warehouse floor, it came as a relief since her temperature was basically through the roof of the place she was in. "You know, it might help if I stay here… someone might need…" she looked to her right at the shelf that was still standing,"… R.A.B's locket… which ugh… which can hold parts of people's souls? What the fudge?" she paused for a brief second while covering her face with her hand, "We'll need that" she moaned in a questioning tone.**

"…**HANG BACK A BIT…" an echo of her friend's voice reached her ears.**

**Cassey skidded to a halt in front of the Farnsworth section as a couple of casings fell from its third shelf. Nearly missing her by inches she skipped to the side. **_**Oh god, you know sometime I have to help her with that problem. **_**"YOU OKAY!" she shouted back, a faint yes floated sharply past her ears. As soon as she had paused to check on Claudia she began to run to where she had first meant to go.**

**From over head the young agent heard myka and pete's screams as they rushed past on the zipline.**

_**(5 minutes earlier)**_

**"c'mon pete we'll take the zip line" Pete heard myka call to him and with not a blink of the eye he had started to sprint towards and in front of her. He waited for a few seconds by the lines harness, he was waiting for myka to get closer to him. **

"**And…" he grabbed the harness firmly, "…I got there first" Pete laughed in victory, "Pete one, Myka? What's that? I can't hear you… What… Myka zilch" the kid like agent made an emphasis on the letter 'Z' along with his usually hand gestures**

"**Stop being such a child Pete" she sighed, "we have to sort this whole mess out" Myka clipped Pete onto the zip line**

"**Stop being so neurotic… fussy pants" the slightly older agent mimicked her voice's tone while making it an octave higher.**

**Myka stuck out her tongue at pete and climbed on his back , "Me? Childish" he laughed, "What about you?" He heard myka exhale, "What?" **

"**Never mind, it's just… hey, There's Cassey" Myka started to explain before being distracted. The contraption they were on sped up a considerate amount and the two agents let out a small scream.**

**From underneath, the young girl gazed while running , "COULD YOU GUYS SCREAM ANY MORE!" she laughed**

"**SHUT UP!" the two adult's shouted while trying to hold a sarcastic tone in the mist of gliding along the line. Pete looked over his shoulder, "Myka hold on, I don't want a curlykin, by the rules Myka pancake.**

**Leena rushed into the office along behind a irritated, mumbling Artie who was still getting over Jinx's over exaggerated exit. "still don't understand… they are so naive… and Jinx could've…"**

"**Hey Artie we have more important things to do at the moment" Leena chided, "remember that we have to find out what happened"**

**Artie's face was still red as he turned in a frustrated mood towards the young aura reader, "I'm not dumb Leena, I'm just getting round to it", he said**

"**hey, hey don't shake your jowls at me Neilson, I know your not dumb… just get over here and help me on the computer okay?" Leena's voice went from her normal happy manner to an annoyed version. **

"**yes… sorry…right" Artie flicked through the triggered artifacts list on Claudia's newly made system. He quietly muttered the names looking for the right one through reasoning and reliability for the situation of the accident.**

"**Aha… one of chameleon bombs must have been triggered… but…" he thought turning to Leena, "everyone has been issued with protocols for that section…"**

**The curly haired woman looked worried, "not everyone…" her attitude to the situation distorted itself. "Helena hasn't been told about them yet"**

"**God knows she would go and get her in that mess, I told you, she is no good" Artie cursed **

"**She's not evil Artie!" Leena chided, "She could be in danger, we have to go help"**

"**Well I'm staying here" the man's stubborn manner got the best off him as he stood by his desk. The aura reader gave him a disappointed look before running out the room. She slammed the door behind her causing the ancient set of blinds to fall down, shadowing the office's windows.**

"**And there she goes helping the wicked woman" he muttered looking to the computer and surveying the damage. His face changed as he looked down the list.**

_**Title; Dr. Theodore Seuss Geisel's music box…..**_

_**Danger; Unknown**_

"**Oh my…that's not good… not good at all"**


	2. an unexpected turn

_Previously: __"And there she goes helping the wicked woman" he muttered looking to the computer and surveying the damage. His face changed as he looked down the list._

_Title; Dr. Theodore Seuss Geisel's music box….._

_Danger; Unknown_

"_Oh my…that's not good… not good at all"_

**Leena left the office with a sour mood still lingering round it's atmosphere, she had noticed a clear aura change round its boundaries. Opening up the Farnsworth she tuned the frequency into that she knew Cassey would answer too until soon in the distance she heard the familiar tone of buzzing.**

**Cassey skidded yet again to a holt with a screech of her long black converses whilst searching randomly through the different pockets in her camouflage combats. "right its to big to get lost so why can't I ever bloody find it?" she rummage for a few seconds longer before feeling the familiar metal texture. "Eureka… Leena?" she questioned, "What's up"**

"**It's Helena, Cassey" she both looked and sounded nervous, her voice coated in worry, "She's in trouble"**

**The teenager gulped tensely "Leena what do you mean?" the uncertainty was obvious in her eyes, "Leena, what happened?"**

"**Me and Artie think she has triggered some of the chameleon bombs near the dark vault" Cassey was about to hang up before Leena worried, "Cass… Please be careful… I don't want you to hurt yourself" **

"**Thank you," she nervously laughed, "I'll, I'll keep that in mind… see yah"**

**Leena closed her Farnsworth with a clang as she quickly made her way to the large metal steps. Something was terribly wrong; she could feel it in her senses…**

**Cassey ran towards the dark vault her gift for sensing danger was rising at an increasing speed, she was darting her vision from aisle to aisle hoping that Helena would be found safe and out of the way.**

"**H.G.! where are you! Helena? Are you okay?" She continuously called**

**After what felt like hours of calling she turned back as she heard someone shouting round the next corridor, "oh please be Helena, please?" she whipped round grabbing hold of the edge of the fallen shelf**

"**Cassey! Cassey! I finally got you" Claudia joked, "I'm, truly proud" the redhead noticed how scared the younger girl looked and put a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"**

"**It's H.G. Claud…" Cassey panted "I think she's in trouble… a lot of trouble"**

**Before the brunette could finish, Claudia had ran ahead calling to Pete and Myka. **

**From round the side of the dark vault Myka and Pete were running from the zip line, Pete's Farnsworth was blaring in the pairs ears. **

"**God just answer it already Pete" The dark haired agent suggested firmly, "It's getting on my nerve"**

"**Fine, fine…" he opened the metal communicator up and saw Claudia's face on the other end of the video com. "Hey cookies…what's up" **

**Claudia bent down as her breath was taken away once more, "It's Hel, it's Helen, it's Helena… there is something wrong with her" she could see Myka butting in from Pete, her face was mirroring the image of Cassey's when she first saw her a couple of minutes ago.**

"**What do you mean!"**

"**I'll talk to you when we get to the dark vault" Claudia ended the call.**

**Leena had reached half the way down the long towering shelves of the warehouse, knowing her way around the massive looming place helped a lot at the current moment. She could see the many damages done to the artifacts surrounding the area. Further down the same aisle the two special agents were quickly run away**

"**Hey! You two! Wait up" she yelled at the top of her lungs.**

**Over at the dark vault, Claudia and Cassey were searching around the surrounding section. A quiet wailing sound reached their ears through the fallen artifacts, although it was pretty hard to tell which corner they would have to turn and which one was the safest.**

"**Claud?... is it me or can you hear that?" the younger girl asked **

"**Hear what" the wailing got louder, "Ooohh that? Yeah, you're not death" the two girls quickly clambered over the fallen shelf and noticed a figure curled up behind a couple of wooden boxes. **

"**Myka! Pete!... get over here!" Claudia called, Cassey was still frozen to the spot focusing on the figure in the corner. Her lips stuttered, **

"**Myka… something's wrong, something's really wrong…" The agents reaction mirrored that of the younger girl**

"**Who's that?" she turned to Pete, "Pete who's that"**

**He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, "Do I look as if I know… besides I got here at the same time as you" **

**The whimpering started again, everyone's heads snapped round to the figure. Cassey delicately made her way over, coordinating her way around the miscellaneous mess of scattered artifacts. Merely missing tripping over Charlie Chaplin's tailor shoes in the process she pounded over yet another crate.**

"**Can you see who it is Cassey?" Myka questioned the young agent.**

"**Erm…" she crouched near the huddled figure. "Are you okay…" she still couldn't see the face from through the darkness all she knew was that it was a girl in her late twenties. The whimpering and sniffles escalated into full blown howls and cries, "don't worry who ever you are, we're here to help. The brunette turned round to see the others had followed close behind her, "Urm… guys, I have no clue what's going on here" she retreated to stand beside Claudia who was still wildly searching for artifacts, and as soon as she saw her the slightly older girl assured her that nothing was going to happen.**

**Myka walked over to the small crates trying to shift them…"a little help here guys" she called to Pete and Leena who paced over to remove them to the outskirts of the shelves. As they did Myka knelt down in shock.**

"**I still think it would've been a better idea to find H.G. first " Pete proclaimed, "She would know a way of getting round all of this" **

**During their conversation Myka had knelt in front of the crying woman, slowly reaching a hand out to cup her face she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the pale skin illuminated by the lights above.**

"**Oh my god…" **

**Both pairs of the team pivoted round in her direction. "Helena!" Cassey shouted in fear, she turned to Myka, "Is she going to be okay?"**

**Helena opened her eyes, unaffected by the tears that were streaming out. **

"**Wh, Where's, W,?" her sobbing started as she reached out to the older agent of the two. **

**Myka took her into her arms, determined that she was going to find out what happened. **

"**-m s-sc-scare-d" Helena's usual tone of voice had become more shaky, more timid in manner, "m-m-mommy!" she wailed into Myka's arms supporting her, "-need,'m, m-mommy"**

"**Guys, something is seriously wrong…" Myka's voice was laced with fear, "You need to get Artie… now…"**


	3. News to Artie's ears

_Previously:__ Myka took her into her arms, determined that she was going to find out what happened. _

"_-m s-sc-scare-d" Helena's usual tone of voice had become more shaky, more timid in manner, "m-m-mommy!" she wailed into Myka's arms supporting her, "-need,'m, m-mommy"_

"_Guys, something is seriously wrong…" Myka's voice was laced with fear, "You need to get Artie… now…"_

**The warehouse team carefully brought Helena through the safe shelves, "Pete watch out for her head" Myka warned as he came near close to hitting the English woman's head off the sides of the aisles**

"**Yeah, yeah I know it's not like I'm that clumsy" he tried to excuse himself before Claudia butted in **

"**what like you didn't drop every single artefact that we gave you yesterday" she laughed as Cassey nudged her in the ribs. And in approval the 'young' Helena giggled and squirmed in Pete's arms**

"**Whoa, hey stop moving munchkin, you're making it to hard for me to carry you" pete looked down at the woman in his grasp as she looked up to him and silenced while gazing over at Myka. The curly haired woman shifted her eyes away, it was just too hard at the moment for her to look at the archaeologist. Even though Myka truly did love Helena, it was still a shock to see her in this state. **

**The group of warehouse agents neared closer to the corrugated iron stairs, the tapping of feet against the metal echoed round the warehouse's walls. With the struggling girl in his arms they started to find it harder to get into the main office, every move Pete made she would get more irritated. Cassey and Claudia hung back as the others seemed determined to get past any situation, no matter how impossible, they shared a thought through whispers before calling to their friends a series of steps away. Myka was in the process of trying to calm her friend down. " look, shh, don't cry sweetheart… shh" they heard her say. **

"**Hey you guys, maybe it might be a good idea if we keep Helena here while you get Artie, I'll make sure she doesn't get herself into harm?" the youngest agent suggested **

"**You sure, you… really sure…" Myka seemed anxious to let the woman go, looking round to leena as if to ask for approval**

"**I suppose it could make it easier, she's not gonna last till we get up to the balcony" Leena reasoned whilst turning to the two teens, "Just make sure nothing happens, you hear me?" **

**Claudia nodded, "Loud and clear" while winking at her friend. Agent Latimer walked carefully over to his younger sister like figures, Helena seemed to calm down when knowing she didn't have to go up any further, "hiya little'n…" she said in a babying voice as he sat the English woman down beside her best friend. "Pete I think she might have acrophobia"**

"**She might have what now" Pete's dumbstruck face said it all**

**Claudia sighed ****"I said, in other words, I think she has a fear of heights" she said making a gesture of knocking on his head, "hear that?"**

"**Yup… hollow… but who gives a tail" he said retreating back up to Leena and Myka who were impatiently waiting for him. **

**As Helena got comfortable on the stairs she shifted nearer to the younger agents pulling on Cassey's hair, slightly harder than needed**

"**aow…Don't honey… "The girl said, Helena continued to pull on her hair, Cassey looked over to her as she fingered the necklace that was around her neck whilst keeping her other hand firmly in her hair. Helena looked over innocently and showed it to the hypothetically older girl. **

"**-m necklace" Helena sounded proud of herself, giggling to herself while kicking her legs.**

"**It's very beautiful sweetheart" Cassey complimented in the same tone Claudia had used earlier. Who was now at the current moment dying of the cuteness on her back**

"**I just wanna hug her!" she squealed**

"**-m tired Cas-y" The English agent openly yawned**

"**Aww, that's just darlin'" Claudia said in content while tapping Helena on the nose. **

"**Cass… I nee-…'m tired" she said in a more huffy manner while rubbing her eyes and pouting. She made quiet whimpering noises again as she looked about the stairs and back to Claudia and Cassey.**

"**Cassey what is she doing?" **

"**Erm, you know when kids get over tired," Claudia nodded, "well that's what's happening"**

"**m-mom-myy!" Helena wailed which made the two teens shared a concerned glance, the raven haired girl sniffled and yawned**

"**You sure are tired aren't you?" the dark vault analyst said gently with a nod in reply, "we'll have to get you back up to the office, you might not like it but we have to" Cassey brushed tears away from her pale cheeks. "Claudia could you help me please" the redhead nodded. **

**Leena, Pete and Myka pushed through the office doors to see Artie busying himself with the artefact list. "this is not good, not good at all" **

"**we know Artie" Myka said as she rushed beside him and scanned through the computer system. The older man tutted **

"**So what kind of trouble has miss wells got into this time then" he sarcastically spoke**

"**Artie… how could you even… she's part of our family now, you have to look after her to"**

"**well what has happened then? I noticed that Suess's music box had been activated…" Artie began explaining before Myka practically exploded at him**

"**Artie! Why did you let her go down there if she didn't know about those things!" Myka yelled, Artie simply swept the aggressive comment away**

"**You know sometimes you can really be a pig" she huffed away into the data storage room, "maybe I can actually help her, unlike some people, by looking for a lead.**

**From outside the covered window the four adults could hear the familiar voices of their younger agents**

"**Oh yes, and seeing as you were to stubborn to do anything, we left her with a couple of teens, is that even properly legal" myka said, her stubbornness wearing away at Artie**

"**Myka? why does she even need someone looking after her?" Artie's confusion was quite clear before something clicked within his mind, "Leena?" she looked away, "Pete?" he also looked in the same way, "Why is she get looked after?" **

**The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife, no one in the room wanted to disturb it as Artie's face turned yet again various shades of red**

"**If some one doesn't tell me what!..." he began to shout**

**Claudia and Cassey were in the mist of bringing H.G. in through the door when he began his enraged speech, "Happened down there I swear!..." he was cut of by a wail as Helena escaped to behind the couch sobbing**

"**Way to go man… we just calmed her down" an annoyed Cassey confronted Artie**

"**wha…" was all he could reply with**

"**Claudia, please" she asked walking over to her friend and bending down to try and get her attention**

**Claudia took Artie out of the office room when the other agents went to help out the brunette**


	4. Myka's Girl

**AN/:Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual, sooo.****..please still enjoy as much as possible**

_Previously:__ "Way to go man… we just calmed her down" an annoyed Cassey confronted Artie_

"_wha…" was all he could reply with_

"_Claudia, please" she asked walking over to her friend and bending down to try and get her attention_

_Claudia took Artie out of the office room when the other agents went to help out the brunette_

**As the door slammed shut behind the group of warehouse agents they finally hoped for a little silence to deal with the matter in hand, Cassey was bent down in front of Helena placing a hand on her shoulder. Myka and Pete were mirroring each others actions as they paced around the length of the room.**

"**We have to try and find what artefact did this, I'm quite sure not even H.G. is liking this … and to be quite honest she doesn't even realise what's happening " The young aura reader started**

"**Leena, don't even start, Helena… Helena is fine… Pete" Cassey turned to her brother figure, "Pete Helena's going to be fine, right?"**

"**You know I can't say that…"**

**The young girl sighed and glanced back to her friend who was curled into the back of the couch, "Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong." The raven haired woman stared up at her with watery eyes.**

"**-m still tired… Arti- scared –m" After hearing the conversation Pete kneeled down beside his friend, Helena's attention span was decreasing.**

"**Well I'm sure he didn't mean to umpah-lumpah" Pete said in a weird voice he believed worked with 'kids' **

"**but he was –ngry at m-" **

"**No Helena he wasn't mad at you he was mad at us" Cassey explained holding the theoretically older girls hand**

"**Bu- why?"**

"**I'll explain later" **

**Through Helena's now innocent eyes, you could see the cogs turning, even in her unfortunate current state, she was still a thinker. Be that may, not so many things were able to connect where they were supposed to before and this confused the English woman to an extent she couldn't handle. The great HG Wells was stuck for the first time she could remember. **

**Out with her train of thought the agent and the analyst were getting worried, neither had ever saw her look like this before****.**

**H.G. suddenly became panicked as she tired to look about for her dearest friend in a room that felt increasingly larger every time she glanced in a different direction. She knew she needed someone but when she tried to think of who that person was she hit a blank.**

**Outside of the warehouse office Claudia had dragged Artie to the edges of the railings where she knew she would be able to talk in a normal voice without the occupants of the next room hearing. Artie was clearly still in a bad mood.**

"**What's up with you man?" Claudia questioned, "You totally screwed up in there, we had the situation under control till…" **

"**Could you please tell me what actually happened. No one is even telling me what happened by the dark vault." Artie interrupted**

"**We never said because… because we don't even know, that's why we came to you for help" Claudia's temper was rising far too fast**

"**But…" he started**

"**But you started acting like a dick Artie" she swiftly turned round to walk back to the door but was caught by a strong hand pulling her back**

"**I'm sorry Claudia, can you just tell me everything you know" Artie's voice had calmed down as he saw a few tears in her eyes.**

"**You should be" the young tech analyst prepared for a rant before being cut off by a noise in the background.**

**Helena had finally broke and practically all over the warehouse knew about it. The inner thought she had held vanished as the panic attack overcame her. She searched desperately round the room but could not see her. The tears began welling up in her eyes in a constant flow, Helena balled up her fists shaking her head as her breathing hitched, no matter how much she looked, Myka was no where in sight.**

"**-m-my-ka…-m…-m…-mo-mmy" she wailed between sobs but no one seemed to be coming to her rescue. She felt like she was alone yet each person was still in the room in a state of slight shock at her outburst, Helena was unable keep her emotions in as tears streamed furiously down her cheeks.**

**Cassey and Pete shared a nervous look before jumping into action**

"**No… shhh…don't cry, you don't have to baby" Cassey rolled out a whole sequence of calming words, however no seemed to effect her. Pete was dodging from side to side behind her making weird faces and sounds in attempt also to settle her**

"**Cassseyy… it's not working… this is really not looking like its working" he tried to reason.**

**The 'young' Helena's crying got louder and louder, **

"**shit…" Cassey hit his shoulder, "Sugar, what the hell are we bloody meant to do" Pete held his hands over his ears. Over all the rabble Leena calmly walked past the screaming co-worker and into the back room where myka was looking through every file cabinet available**

"**Myka…Helena needs you" somehow she knew how to sort everything**

"**But…why…I mean how" **

"**You of all people know why Myka, just go in there" Leena sighed while pushing her through the doorway**

**The instant moment the curly haired agent came into the main office room, Helena's crying calmed slightly whilst she made an attempt to reach her from across the room. Agent Bering was still unsure of what she was actually going through with until she had lifted Helena up into her arms, then it finally clicked.**

"**-m thought –lost yo-" the English woman said looking up into Myka's deep blue eyes**

"**don't worry, I'll never leave you sweetheart" she said stroking H.G.'s head, "Don't you worry at all" the girl in her arms grabbed hold of the seam line of her shirt collar tugging herself nearer **

"**-m love you"**

"**We should really get her back to the b and b" Pete said awkwardly breaking the moment. Turning to him the youngest agent shook her head. He shook his finger a few times working out what to say, "I'll just, ah, get Claudia"**

"**Wh- he in –rush" Helena questioned**

"**He's just being Pete" Cassey laughed**


	5. We're going home

_Previously: He shook his finger a few times working out what to say, "I'll just, ah, get Claudia"_

"_Wh- he in –rush" Helena questioned_

"_He's just being Pete" Cassey laughed_

"**CLAUDD! There being weirdolisious again!" he called running out of the small compacted room to the completely different atmosphere of the larger warehouse. Just as he was closing into the threshold of the door, he struggled with the handle.**

"**Now that's just awkward dude" Cassey laughed pushing him out the door. She swiftly turned round to the cute scene behind her and tapping a yawning Helena on the nose, "well, well, it looks like we better be getting you home then"**

**The girl in Myka's arms giggled, "I take that as a yes then?"**

**Leena laughed from where she was sitting at the office's window, usually for her everyone seemed to walk about with an aura that could kill even the most bubbliest person, and one bigger than claudia's was hard to come by. "Meet you out at the car" she said quietly exiting through umbilicus tunnel.**

"**are w- goi- home"**

"**Yeah…" Myka smiled "Yeah we are" **

**Helena's face was painted with confusion, "do you know what a car is Hels" **

"**a wha-"**

**A sigh fell behind them as Cassey laughed, "we've got a lot to catch her up on. Hope you're ready for it"**

Sorry this is so short , I've still got massive writers block and exam prep as been a right arse :D x


End file.
